


Let's Do It

by Sherylyn



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/pseuds/Sherylyn
Summary: “Now” is the perfect time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



**Notes:** For [dennih23](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23/works?fandom_id=13438)’s birthday. I hope you enjoy this as much as the guys apparently did ;-) Happy Birthday!! 

~*~   
 

Neal groaned as Peter’s tongue invaded his mouth, his hands clutching at Peter’s biceps. One of Peter’s hands cradled the back of his head, holding him in place, as Peter’s other hand slid between his legs, fondling his balls and rapidly-hardening cock. Peter’s body pressed against him, pinning him against the wall just inside the house as they attempted to devour each other.  
  
Neal writhed against Peter, his arousal igniting beneath Peter’s touches. Even through layers of fabric, Peter’s fingers knew exactly how to invoke his most fevered responses.  
  
After several breathless minutes of intense kissing and touching, Peter pulled back slightly from Neal’s mouth, panting softly. He stared at Neal for a moment, his eyes almost black with desire, and murmured, “God, I want you.”  
  
Neal licked his swollen lips, his eyes locked on Peter’s face. “Where?” he asked, more than ready for whatever Peter had in mind.  
  
Peter gave him a devilish grin. “Upstairs, babe. I want you on the bed, where there’s plenty of room.”  
  
Neal’s grin was as wicked as Peter’s. “Let’s do it.”  
  
Peter laughed and gave Neal’s ass a squeeze. “You get the bedroom ready. I’ll tend to Satch and meet you.”  
  
Neal gave him a quick kiss. “You got it.”  
  
Neal hurried up the stairs, turned down the bed, then quickly stripped off his clothes. He hung his suit jacket, pants and tie over the back of the chair, and shoved everything else into the hamper in the closet. He could deal with clothes later. Now, he could hear Peter coming up the stairs, and he hurried to get supplies out of the well-utilized drawer in the bedside table.  
  
Peter stopped in the doorway a moment later and stared at Neal hungrily before stalking across the room, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing him soundly, his hands groping Neal’s ass thoroughly in the process. Neal pulled back slightly from Peter’s mouth and grinned at him. “You know this suit is going to have to be cleaned now, don’t you?” he asked, looking pointedly to where their bodies were pressed together, and Neal’s wet cock was rubbing against Peter’s pants.  
  
“I really couldn’t care less,” Peter answered, and claimed Neal’s mouth again, his fingers stroking along Neal’s cleft as he did so. Neal groaned and grabbed Peter’s tie, tugging the knot loose with swift fingers.  
  
“Clothes,” he commanded, “Off. Now.”  
  
It took almost no time for them to strip off Peter’s clothes and leave them in a heap on the floor, while still managing to touch and kiss almost constantly in the process. Once Peter was naked, too, they fell onto the bed, rolling together toward the middle where, as Peter had put it, they’d have plenty of room.  
  
Hands roamed with easy, comfortable familiarity. They knew each other’s bodies so well, knew where to touch and kiss for maximum pleasure for them both. Mouths joined, tongues dueling, they frotted against each other, increasing their desire and urgency. They often loved to extend foreplay with each other, to use their hands and mouths to drive each other mad before they finally gave into their desires and made love, whether long and slow or hot and hard. But other times, nothing but almost-immediate fucking would do, and today was one of those times. They both wanted to fuck each other, as soon as possible, and they both knew it.  
  
Peter pulled away slightly to grab the lube, and Neal groaned, spreading his legs as Peter turned back, quickly coating his fingers with the thick lube. Peter’s eyes were dark with desire as he stared down at his slick fingers circling Neal’s entrance before twisting his hand and pushing two fingers inside. Neal arched, panting already, as Peter pushed more lube into his hole, scissoring his fingers. “Enough, Peter. Want you in me,” he groaned, grabbing his knees and pulling his legs back further.  
  
Peter’s eyes flickered to his. “You sure?” he verified, and Neal nodded decisively. “Okay,” Peter agreed. He added more lube to his cock, then wiped the excess lube on the small towel from the bedside table as he moved into position between Neal’s thighs. A moment later, Peter’s wet cockhead pressed against his entrance, and Neal moaned as his hole was breached.  
  
Peter’s cock slid into him, the thick shaft slowly stretching him open, and his eyes fluttered at the familiar burn of his body yielding to Peter’s cock. The ache was arousing in its familiarity; almost nothing felt better than having Peter inside him, filling him, _fitting_ him like nothing else on Earth.  
  
When he opened his eyes fully again, Peter was staring at him in that heated, possessive way he did at moments like these, when he was balls-deep inside Neal’s body, literally claiming him in the most intimate manner possible. That look that Neal could feel spreading heat and desire through his whole body. He whimpered, his hands clenching on Peter’s shoulders, clinging to him as possessively as Peter was looking at him. “Fuck me, Peter, please…” he murmured, and Peter _growled_ and leaned in to claim his mouth again as he began to thrust, his cock and tongue moving almost in unison, and Neal keened into Peter’s mouth as he wrapped his legs around Peter’s hips and held on as best he could.  
  
_Oh god oh god oh god…!_ When Peter fucked him like this, it was almost as though the rest of the world ceased to exist for a while — all that mattered was this bed, their bodies, and Peter’s cock moving inside him. His own cock and balls were brushing against Peter’s belly as they moved, pre-come smearing between them… those tantalizing touches were incredible, teasing but not overpowering, not yet, at least. Their mouths roamed, nipping and kissing every inch of skin within reach. Peter’s hands gripped his shoulders, using them as leverage to thrust harder, deeper into his body.  
  
Time had no meaning when they were like this, and all that mattered was _more_ : more of Peter’s cock, pounding deep into his hole; more of the taste and feel and smell of Peter, filling his senses.  
  
Peter shifted positions in his arms, bracing himself on one forearm above Neal’s body, his eyes locked with Neal’s as he reached between them and wrapped his hand around Neal’s dripping cock. Neal arched again, crying out at the contact, and Peter tightened his hand and stroked in rhythm with his own thrusts. “That’s it, baby, so good, take it so good, baby,” Peter murmured, “Love fucking you, love being inside you, love you so much.”  
  
“Oh, god, love you, Peter, love you so much,” Neal moaned, his eyes locked on Peter’s, and Peter leaned in to claim his mouth as he simultaneously slammed his cock into Neal’s ass and slid his hand up Neal’s cock, twisting _just so_ as his thumb stroked Neal’s cockhead, and Neal cried out as he came, his cock spurting repeatedly in Peter’s hand, and Peter thrust into him once more and came, deep inside Neal’s body. Neal shuddered repeatedly, his hole clenching on Peter’s cock that he could still feel jerking and spurting inside him.  
  
Peter sagged against him as their bodies relaxed, almost boneless, and they panted together for quite some time before either of them managed to move again. Neal lifted a hand slowly toward Peter’s hair, gently stroking it for a moment before Peter lifted his head and smiled warmly before leaning in for a kiss. Peter’s hand slid into his hair, stroking along his scalp, and Neal made a soft sound of complete contentment. Peter gave a quiet chuckle and murmured, “I knew it.”  
  
Neal blinked his eyes open to give him a questioning look. “Knew—what?” he asked, puzzled.  
  
Peter grinned. “I knew you’d find a way to purr eventually.”  
  
Neal laughed at the familiar teasing. “Do you _really_ want to compare me to a cat right this moment?” he challenged, and Peter laughed as he rolled away and reached for a towel.  
  
“I dunno,” Peter responded as he began to clean them both up. He met Neal’s gaze again, grinning. “Right now, you sorta look like the cat who got the cream.”  
  
Neal snorted, but then caught the look in Peter’s eye and burst out laughing in spite of himself. Peter laughed and leaned in for another kiss. “Love you, Tiger.”  
 

~*~  
The End  
~*~


End file.
